My Fair Future
by GraceDragFilia01
Summary: Lucy's Destiny Rewritten - Slowly, the secrets of Lucy's ancient forbidden magic which she has without even knowing would be released. The toll that the body has to take could make her body gone wild and explode. Would she be able to save herself from the worst case scenario or not ? set after the Tenrou arc Read to find out ;)
1. Chapter 1

hey guys, i'm back with a new version which i believe would be comfier to be read. please wait for the next chapter okay ?

* * *

"I'm really sorry that i have to go"

Lucy was walking through the city of Magnolia, walking near the side of the river, thinking of what she should do. "hey Luce," Natsu said almost making her fall to the river, "ah thank goodness that i didn't fall. what is it Natsu ?" "we were thinking of taking a quest you know, with Erza and Gray," "aye sir," Happy spouted. "i don't think i'll go this time, i kinda exhausted,"she answered with one of her hands behind her neck. "it's fine, you can take a rest on the train," Natsu said reassuring Lucy. "okay then, let me pack for a bit. we'll meet at the guild right ?" Lucy ask Natsu. "yep, see ya soon Lucy. I'll be waiting," he said as he run towards the guild. Lucy went back towards her apartment in silence. "hey Natsu, why did you say I ? why not we ?" Happy ask certainly curious. "nothing much," he answered. As Lucy was packing her bag, an image flashed her mind,"..." she whispered something which isn't audible enough for normal ears to hear. she then continued packing. as she finished she went to the guild.

"hey Luce," Natsu shout. "hi guys," Lucy waved with her usual happy face. "Ready to go now ?" Erza ask as she was leaning towards the guild door. "of course we are,"Natsu answered. "let's go then," Erza said as they went to the train station. "I have a bad feeling about this," Gray thought as he walks beside Erza. "hey Gray, why did you look so worried ?" Erza ask him,"I just kinda had a bad feeling about this mission,"Gray answer her truthfully. "you feel that too i see," Erza said folding her hand in front of her chest plate. "I actually planned to follow anyone who takes that mission," she said looking back to the time when Natsu took the quest. "I just realized it now, but why didn't you take the mission Erza ?" He ask. "I have a mind if I take that quest alone, I might disappear from this world," Erza said. "Wait that's rare of you to be scared," Gray said shocked of his new findings,"well it is, but I have another feeling that if I take it I won't be able to reveal a huge secret," she answered. Just as that they arrive at Magnolia's train station. "Lucy, this time you buy the ticket," Erza said as she was holding Natsu so that he won't run away from the quest because of the train. "okay Erza," Lucy answered as she went to the locket and buy 4 tickets. they went to a house at the feet of mount Hakobe to meet the one who gave the quest. "knock knock," the sound of Gray's hand hitting the old wooden door. "come in please," an old lady voice said from the inside. as they enter the wooden log house, there looked an old couple sitting on a sofa.

"you're the mage who came to help us right ?" the old man ask. "yes, we came to take in the quest," Lucy answered. "ah a heiress to the Heartfilia bloodline aren't you dear?" the old lady ask. "y-yes I am," Lucy answered shock. "it's fine ojou-san, you didn't have to be scared dear. The both of us was once helped by your mother. Layla Heartfilia right?" the old man said as he was sipping his tea. "Ah, please take a sit, I'll be explaining about the quest now," the old man said motioning them to sit. "you've read what's the quest about right ?" ask the old man. "well, we have, we would have to eliminate a monster right?" Natsu said blurting out everything inside his mind. "yes, it is true, but this monster isn't just a normal monster, this monster had been hunting the villagers here every full moon, it live inside a cave at the top of mount Hakobe. It's a fire elemental monster it had burn some of the houses here. would you accept this quest ?" the old man ask, his eyes were very serious. his once cheerful face becoming a serious one. "of course we'll take it old man, I'm all fired up!" Natsu said then cheered. "but be careful, you might lose your life if you're not careful," the old man whispered so low that Natsu could only hear bits of it. "hey Luce, let's go," he said dragging Lucy up the mount Hakobe,"thank you so much for the info, we'll be leaving now," Erza said as she and Gray left the house following Lucy and Natsu.

"I really have a bad feeling about this Erza," Gray said as they run chasing the two which had went beforehand. "me too, i hope nothing bad will happen," she said biting her lips. they were shocked beyond belief, as they reached the top, Lucy's Fleuve D'etoiles were out, Virgo, Leo, and Sagittarius were all there fighting, Natsu too are fighting but none of his attack effect the monster. the monster was red scaled with blue line at the edges of the scale. "this is bad Gray, if we didn't finish it as soon as possible, it would attack the town again before the time," Erza said. "Gray, freeze it with you ice first. anything as long as you can keep it from moving," Erza said frustrated, "Re-equip, Fairy Armor," Erza said as she was changing from heart kreuz armor to her Fairy Armor. Gray then climb up the top of the mountains. as he jumps down, he freeze the monster inside a cage,"ice make cage! ice make freeze!" he shouted repeatedly, he freeze the monster to get both Natsu and Lucy out of the way of the monster," Natsu, Lucy, get out of the way," he shouted noticing the crack the monster make at the ice block he was stuck in. Natsu and Lucy was trying to get out of the monster's way, as he was planning to freeze it back, "Ice Make," before he could finish his word, he was flung away as the monster breaks the thick layer of ice. He fall unconscious of the very hard impact.

The monster started to aim for Lucy, it went nearer and nearer, she was to shock to register, she can't attack it with her current state. Natsu who saw this couldn't stay still, he let himself got hit protecting Lucy,"Natsu," she shouted, she couldn't bear the sight of Natsu, he was flung away so easily, he hit a blong of ice, snow falls above him, he felt so useless, his body can't move, he could only see what happen with the blank mind he has currently. Erza too couldn't stand the monster who attacked her nakama, her comrades. "re-equip, Black Wing Armor," she changed her armor and attack the monster again, she too was flung towards a hill. "Erza!"Lucy shouted, tears pouring out from her eyes, her cheeks was wet and cold, she cried, as her spirits was protecting her, something clicked inside of Lucy, there was a sudden outburst of magic power. her body glowed of magic power. she was lifted to the air, her hair, her eyes, changed into the color of red, crimson blood red. somehow, the celestial spirit magic stopped flowing, Sagittarius's and Virgo's gate was forced to be closed, Leo on the other hand, stays using his own magic, looking at Lucy's transformation, Leo was too shock, he was attacked in his trance state, as the monsters hand was swinging towards Leo, Lucy stopped the monster's hand, her clothes change become a set of armor and shorts. Lucy stopped the attack single handed.

The power, the magic, the skill she had sealed for a long time came back to her just in a few minutes. Lucy sent Leo back to his realm, "Ice Dragon Pillar," a block of ice that looks like a pillar. one of the side was pointed. Lucy managed to pin it down with 4 ice pillars. As her ice magic started to flow again, her once red eyes and hair becomes light blue color. "Ice Dragon Critical Sword," the sword's ice particle started to form. "it's what you have to feel after hurting my friends," she said as she did a high jump, she prepares herself to attack the monster from mid air,"Don't do it Lucy," he shout as he was trying to free himself from the ice. as he able to free himself he run towards Lucy. Lucy who just heard Natsu's voice, she summon Aries unknowingly,"Aries,"she shouted. as Aries arrive she uses her special technique,"wool bomb," she shouted. the wall made from wool managed to push her from going through the monster with her sword. Natsu has foreseen this event, he didn't know that it was actually going to happen. he thought it was only a dream, in what he foreseen was if he let Lucy kill that beast she would disappear only living gold dust behind. he couldn't stand the memory. his eyes too turn bloody red. he end the monster with a single clear cut. Erza and Gray who got up because of Natsu's shout, was shocked of what they see. they can't believe on what they see, they couldn't register anything at all.

Natsu and Lucy was standing together, face to face, Lucy's eyes and hair, unknowingly change into the color of red once again. that is the first thing they registered inside their mind. the next thing was the two of them fall to the ground. both Erza and Gray were shocked, they tried to run towards the two, at first they stagger but in the end they could reach the two. "I can't believe that they were hiding so much power behind those careless smile of theirs," Gray said. "we better take the payment now. Gray, you carry Natsu, I'll carry Lucy. Happy you can come out now," Erza said. "aye sir," Happy said as he come out of the bushes. "Happy, can you take the reward of this quest for us ? you can take one of it's scales as proof that we've finished the quest. after you take the rewards you can go to the train station okay, we'll be going now, please do as soon as possible okay Happy," Erza said as she was carrying Lucy on her shoulder. "aye sir," Happy answered he flew full speed to go to the house of the quest giver. "excuse me sir, could i take the reward for the quest ?" Happy said as he was knocking the door. "here is your rewards and please give these one packs to the Heartfilia heiress okay," said the old man as he opens the door and giving the rewards. "of course sir, i would give it to her. and thank you for the rewards," Happy said as he started to flew away. "just be careful about what's going to come in the near future," the old man said as the whole house, disappeared from view.

He flew to the train station. as he find Gray and Erza,"has anyone bought the tickets yet ?" Happy ask. "I've bought it already, let's board the train," Erza said. "hey Erza, should we tell the master about what happened today," Gray ask as they board the train and take a seat. "we have to. especially about Lucy. her level of magic has even exceeded some of the wizard saints, for Natsu i think it's still fine. we should only talk to master about Lucy. that kind of hit power, I'm not sure if our back bones are fine if we didn't fall on the snow, be thankful for the snow. if not probably all of us had died. The hit of that monster is far greater than an S-class. a force that I myself couldn't even defeat. and Lucy could do it with just 2 attacks, her powers are far greater than one of an S-class," "but how did she have that much hidden power ?" Gray ask as he unconsciously strips out of habit. "Gray put on your clothes first. Soon we'll be arriving to Magnolia," Erza said. "yes yes, I know it Erza, give me 15 seconds," and within that time limits he uses back his clothes. "The train will go to the platform in 5 minutes, please check your belonging before you go to the platform, i repeat," and the speaker repeat it for 3 times or so. "come on Gray we better get ready now, we have to get out of this train as fast as possible," "Okay Erza," he said as he carry Natsu on his shoulder. Erza too was carrying Lucy. right after the train stopped they charged out of he train running with who knows how fast speed. even Happy couldn't be as fast as them without using super speed. as they arrive at the guild, they put the two at the infirmary and went to the master's office," Erza, what happened to the two ?" Mirajane ask with a very worried expression. "it's fine Mira, they're just to tired because of the quest," Erza said reassuring her. "okay then," Mirajane answered as she continued to take the orders of the other guild mates. "let's go Gray," Erza said going to the master's room. Gray could only nod. "Master could we come in ?" Erza ask as she was knocking. as she heard an answer which permits them to come in, she opened the door and see...

* * *

Jeng-jeng, cliff hanger for now, wanna read more ? just wait for the next update kay ^^ ~Love Grace


	2. Chapter 2

How's the latest chapter guys ? what do you think about it ? leave some review kay? ;-)

* * *

She opened the door and see... Master Makarov lying at the cold hard wooden floor. "Master," both Erza and Gray shout simultaneously. as they reached the Master they just saw the master was sleeping. And here they thought master was attacked,"master, master, please wake up, there's something we have to talk about," Erza said trying to wake the master while Gray was closing the door. "ah, Erza, Gray, what do you want to talk to me about ?" Master said standing up and sitting at his seat. "we have to talk about the mission team Natsu had take," Erza said while she was sitting at one of the seat available in front of the master's table. "Gray, you get here too, Erza is this a very sensitive topic or not ?" the master ask. "it is a fairly sensitive topic master, well I believe it was," "segreto," the master chanted. White layer was covering the whole room. "okay, what do you two want to talk about ?" ask the master. "Master, the quest that we've taken... the monster is far from S-class monster, it's power is far higher," Erza said, her spine shivered remembering the event. "wait, you mean that the monster might have been X-class ?" ask the master shocked. "it is possible master. But what we want to talk about was about Lucy and Natsu," Erza answered. "What happened to those two Erza ?and how did you beat the monster ?" the master ask fairly worried about what happened to his two precious children.

"Lucy had unleashed a new power, it was ice elemental but we didn't catch a glimpse of what's happening, at that moment, me and Gray was unconscious because of the monster's power. My black wing Armor dent at the back, because of the force," Erza said recalling everything,"What kind of monster it is Erza ?" The master asked her as he was taking a few books about the monster," The monster is a fire elemental with red scale and blue lines at the edges of it scales," Gray answered. "I think we should call Loki(Leo) for more information master," Erza said as she recalling the moment. "You call Erza ?" Loki said appearing surrounded by gold dust which is slowly disappearing. "Loke, what happened at that mission when we're unconscious ? We have to collect more information about her," Erza said as she was thinking about what happened to her two precious comrades,"no need to do so Erza, I've done some research on her, her power, that kind of magic, have been banished for a long time, it is a magic which let's them master any magic they want, the magic of Trace Over, they could learn any magic easily," he said. "No,I believe it wasn't that magic Loki," the master said. "But, that's the result of the research I've done master," "No, it is a different thing Loki, me too never realize her magic potential, but we should slowly uncover it. but please, Loki, could you search for the monster they fought earlier," the Master said giving Loki the book about monster.

Loki look through the list and the picture and he found the one,"I believe it is this one master," he said handing back the book,"Naikinimas," the Master whispered in shock. "Indeed Erza, as you suspected, it is a X-Class monster. That monster is something that could only be beaten with a high level of ice magic. Even though the mage is very powerful, with normal level of ice magic it couldn't be beat. The only chances of beating it is, Ice Dragon, God, or Demon Slayer," after the master remembered the last one, he got his face pale,"Blooded Ice magic," the master looked down while he whispered that one,"what does that magic do master ?" Erza asked, shocked with the Master's reaction,"that magic, that magic could be hidden perfectly and sometimes the user itself usually didn't realize. It is a magic that usually was linked with Ice Dragon Slayer magic," the master said," d-d-d-d-did you say i-i-i-ice d-d-d-dragon s-s-s-slayer m-magic ?" Loki ask. "yes I did, what about it Loki ?" the master ask,"the magic Lucy has unlocked was Ice Dragon Slayer magic," Loke said, his eyes wide as he looked down,"are you sure Loki ?" Erza said as she started to stagger of the fact,"I'm sure of it Erza, I have the recordings of it, wait for a few seconds I'll take the recording lacrima," he then disappeared for 5 seconds and just right that he came back. "here's the Lacrima," Loki said as he was holding a little lacrima yellow in color. Loki then put the yellow colored Lacrima on the table and the Lacrima played itself right after Loki disappeared

Replay:

"Erza!"Lucy shouted, tears pouring out from her eyes, her cheeks was wet and cold, she cried, as her spirits was protecting her, something clicked inside of Lucy, there was a sudden outburst of magic power. her body glowed of magic power. she was lifted to the air, her hair, her eyes, changed into the color of red, crimson blood red. somehow, the celestial spirit magic stopped flowing, Sagittarius's and Virgo's gate was forced to be closed, Leo on the other hand, stays using his own magic, looking at Lucy's transformation, Leo was too shock, he was attacked in his trance state, as the monsters hand was swinging towards Leo, Lucy stopped the monster's hand, her clothes change become a set of armor and shorts. Lucy stopped the attack single handed.

The power, the magic, the skill she had sealed for a long time came back to her just in a few minutes. Lucy sent Leo back to his realm, "Ice Dragon Pillar," a block of ice that looks like a pillar. one of the side was pointed. Lucy managed to pin it down with 4 ice pillars. As her ice magic started to flow again, her once red eyes and hair becomes light blue color. "Ice Dragon Critical Sword," the sword's ice particle started to form. "it's what you have to feel after hurting my friends," she said as she did a high jump, she prepares herself to attack the monster from mid air,"Don't do it Lucy," he shout as he was trying to free himself from the ice. as he able to free himself he run towards Lucy. Lucy who just heard Natsu's voice, she summon Aries unknowingly,"Aries,"she shouted. as Aries arrive she uses her special technique,"wool bomb," she shouted. the wall made from wool managed to push her from going through the monster with her sword. Natsu has foreseen this event, he didn't know that it was actually going to happen. he thought it was only a dream, in what he foreseen was if he let Lucy kill that beast she would disappear only living gold dust behind. he couldn't stand the memory. his eyes too turn bloody red. he end the monster with a single clear cut.

"I, still can't believe it," Gray said, leaning back to the wall, he slowly falls to a sitting position in disbelief. "It's not true right ?" Erza said as she didn't want to believe,"L-Lucy had t-this b-blooded i-i-ice magic," the master whispered. "The toll on her body, was greater than we expected, her power is no longer one of the humans, her power might have even surpassed the dragon itself," the master whispered. "I guess you've known why we seal her magic now right ?" a red haired person suddenly appeared with golden flames surrounding him, his eyes color was red, he uses red right sleeved T-shirt with black linings at the end and a pair of black sandals. "Who are you ?" Erza asked the unknown guy while pointing a sword at his neck,"I'm Igneel, Natsu's father and Lucy's guardian," he explained. "N-n-no way," Erza said backing away. "I don't think you would go alone, so I guess there's other, am I correct," Makarov guesses without any doubt. "You're very clever Makarov, I guess everything really does go according to the prophecy," another blue haired girl appeared out of nowhere. "If I guess you're Grandine, Wendy's mother, am I correct ?" Erza ask this time," You're correct ojou-san, with that level of deduction I do believe you're fitted to be titled Titania." the lady said leaning on the wall beside Igneel. "Then if I may ask, what are you doing here ? is there something that involves the Dragons ?" the master asked. "How observant of you. And yes, we have to take Lucy and the dragon slayers, we would have to train them so that they could control their own magic power. Especially Lucy," Grandine explained. "And what is the link that you guys have with Lucy ?" Gray ask, as he didn't believe anything about what the dragons was saying. "Have you heard the story about the dragon's war which happened many years ago ?" Asked Igneel with a stern look on his face.

"I've heard of it, but I thought that it was only a myth so I didn't think it was true," Makarov said looking back at his past. "There is a prophecy that say when thy 3rd generation slayers appear, the second would have to withdraw letting thy first and third to work together, thy whole fate of the first, second and third lies within the hand of thy main branch of the family of heart, born with the power of thy dragon, thy life of the chosen shall not be an easy one, the magic toll shall cast thee away to the land of lava, shall thy stand up or stay down in thy land before the darkness appear shall decide the fate of the entire universe," Grandine said as she has a strong wave of dark mystical aura washes over her. "Does that mean that you want to take away the first and third generation dragon slayer? And the main branch of the family of the Heart. Within this century only one family of the heart remains... The Heartfilia's," Igneel answered again leaning on the wall. "So, Lucy is the last lineage ?" Erza ask in shock of the information she must register. "Yes, which is why, we shall erase their existence from your memory to ensure their safety," Grandine answered with an uncomfortable expression.

"What ?! I won't accept that, WE would never want to forget about our family," Gray answered angry. "Gray let me take over this," the master said not allowing Gray to say anything. "But master," he wanted to reject all of the idea," If you have to take them away for their own safety, then I shall allow it," the master answered head low. "Thank yo...," Grandine was cut by Makarov,"but i won't accept it if YOU wanted to ERASE the memory about FOUR of my CHILDREN," he finished. "We would not erase it, we shall only hide it deep within the memory so that no one could reach the memory from anyone," Igneel answered. "If that's the case, I shall allow you to do so," the master said. Erza and Gray didn't accept the decision, they sneak away from the master's office and went to the infirmary where Natsu and Lucy were laid. the both of them run away with both Lucy and Natsu in their hands. Gray carries Natsu while Erza carries Lucy. They said in their mind,"I won't let them to take our precious nakama away." their eyes were sharp like they want to kill yet they were serious like they want to protect.

* * *

How shall the story continues ? wanna know ? wait for my return, sorry though that I couldn't post a new chapter as quick as I thought I would. wait patiently for the next chapter kay ^^


	3. Chapter 3

sorry of the late update guys, it's kinda hard to find the time...

* * *

As they kept on running away with their nakama they stumbled upon a man with red blood eyes, long spiky black hair with a vest which didn't cover his chest and a baggy long pants with a shoe like sandals. "Where are you going bringing those two out ?" the man said with his hand crossed in front of his chest. "And what is it for you ?" Erza said equipping her flight armor while Gray prepares himself for escape. "Sorry you're not allowed to do so," a man with bright white hair said while holding Erza while there's another one with black hair holding Gray. sorry we're takin' Natsu and Lucy back," they said as they take the two from Gray's and Erza's hand. "See ya," the three of them said altogether while they left the two enveloped in white light. As the light disappeared the two stands there with a confused face. "what are we doing here Gray ?" she ask as she tries to remember about what they were doing. "Did you feel like that we've forgotten something ?" Gray asked. He felt that he forgot something important. "I don't think so. What about we go back to the guild ?" she suggest. "Guess so," he just answered normally and they went back to the guild.

With Wendy and Carla

"Ah, Carla, the job is finished now. Shall we go back to the guild ?" Wendy ask Carla. " Of course," Carla answered. "Sorry but you're not going anywhere," a girl with white short hair and eyes with gray colored pupils appeared in front of them."Would you like to go by force or by will ?" she ask them and wait for their answer, those two jumped back. "I shall take that as a no. If that's how it is, I'm sorry but I shall take you away by force," she said smiling widely. Wendy would never went with anyone just like that without a fight ! She fought with her for a few minutes. "Sorry little girl but your time is up. sleep addict," she said as she walks towards the surrounding forest and disappeared into the woods.

With Gajeel and Lily

"Hey Gajeel, where're we going ?" Pantherlily asked. "You'll soon see," he answered with that malicious grin of his. "Welcome Gajeel, Lily. I've been waiting for you," a man with reddish black hair and red eyes welcomed them inside the Magnolia's forest. "We better get going pops, I wanna train as soon as possible," Gajeel answered. "Be Ready," is all they heard before they disappeared leaving black ashes at the place they previously stand.

In the Current Time

The guild is not as rowdy as before. It is a bit silent. The members are mourning for their taken members. They had made a deal. They shouldn't talk about any of the taken members. In any case, the deal is that they kept their memory but they should never talk about those taken member. Gray and Erza enters the guild. knowing the silence they ask,"Why the heck is this guild so quiet ?" Gray asked as he came in. "It's nothing Gray, we're just sad because we've lost 7 of our most precious guild member," Mira answered knowing what happened to them since Igneel already explained. "Do we know them Mira ?" Erza asked. "Well it is better that you don't know Erza, Gray," She whispered with a sad smile. "It's nothing Erza, it's Gildarts, he came back only for a few minutes, take another quest and left," She said with a fake bright smile. "Oh, okay then... Mira we're going to take a mission... Is that fine with you ?" Erza asked feeling suspicious of the guild. "Sure Erza, which quest are you going on ?" Mirajane asked with still... A fake bright smile. "I'm taking this three," Erza said taking 3 quest paper from the quest board. All of the request that she took were all long term jobs. Searching for some lacrimas which were buried deep down and were protected by devilish beast with the reward of 500.000 jewels, guarding a legendary painting which worth more then 50.000.000 jewels traveling to Erenoa continent using a huge ship for around 4 months or more for 5.000.000 jewels and the last would be searching for a legendary monster Firhuto scale for 2.000.000 jewels. "Are you sure Erza that you're going to take all of this alone ?" Mirajane ask with a worried expression on her face. "It's fine for," before she could finish her answer, Gray butted in,"I'm going with her, this time I'm not takin' a no from you Erza," he said with a serious face. "Fine," Erza sighed, knowing that it is the better to go together with Gray who's as clueless as she is... "Come on Erza, start to pack... we're goin' at 6 o'clock, meet me in front of the guild later," he said as he exit the guild. "Well, i guess i better get going to.. see you soon Mira," Erza said as she left the guild...

"Is it just me or Gray could control the mighty Titania," Wakaba ask as the others started to wonder about that one wonder while Juvia cried in a back corner of the guild making the rain drops around Fairy Tail.

With Gray

Gray's POV

I'm annoyed... It's better to go with Erza then with the guild... They're hiding something from the both of us... What are we previously doing ? Why is it that no one told us what happened ? what does they thought of us! "I guess there's no need to be mad now Gray," 'so what about it ? they hid something from me!' "Gray, come to your senses..." as I realize i was shaken by Erza. "What is it Erza ?" I ask her, a bit of embarrassed since she saw me spacing out... "There's no need to be mad Gray.. They had their own reasons... let's solve this together..." Erza said with a painful smile on her face. I too can't stand it... But I guess I too should have been patient... "yeah... that's good Erza.. come on, we have to go soon, go and pack your belongings... but don't take to much... because Virgo's not going to be there when you fell down another sinking sand," i joked. but realization hit me.. who's Virgo? who's.. who's the girl with blonde hair... why is it so blur... "Why does that name sound so familiar," Erza said spacing out... wide eyed. "You too Erza ?" I asked her. "Yes... it always flashed.. pink, black, blue and blonde hair...But I don't know who they are..." she answered me with a shocked expression on her face... "Erza, is it possible that we forgot about a few people ?" I asked. "I don't think so.. maybe they're some models," Erza said shrugging at that thought. "I guess it is impossible to forgot someone we cared for..." trying to deny, I walked home.

Erza's POV

I don't want to believe that I forgot those who was dear to me... That's just impossible.. Please... Just forgot about this matter and focus on the job Erza... Focus.. Focus..

Somewhere Unknown  
Lucy's POV

"You better start training now Natsu, or you'll never be able to go back to Earthland," a harsh voice said. "I'm doing my best here Igneel," Natsu answered. 'I hope I could comeback soon... I can't stand being far away from them' "Lucy... You're the girl... you have to be able to manage the ultimate dragon slayer magic... you have to train Lucy, before it's time for the last fight..." a girl with waist long silver hair says to me... "I know that ! But how could I do so ? How could I defeat Acnologia that even Master and Natsu couldn't defeat ?" I shouted... I'm already desperate.. How could she force me to do this ? "YOU can do it... Let me show you.." She said... She then took my hand on hers. My guild mark... It's vanishing... my tears streamed out. "What are you trying to do ?" I shouted, trying to take my hand away so that the mark wouldn't disappear any further than this... I was trying to release my hand from her grasp.. but her grasp is just to tight... Even my hand hurt within her grasp...

My guild mark disappeared, I can't believe she does that ! I then felt a burning feeling.. Not only a minor feeling... It felt like it would burn my hand any second.. I can't stand the pain... It's painful... Mom... Anyone... I shouted in pain for who knows how long.. "Ce... Luce..." I hear that sound.. the only guy who would call me that,"N-Natsu," I started to open my eyes which was wet with tears. "It-it hurts," I sobbed. "Hang in there Luce," he said to me... I felt his arms holding my back tightly... His muscle against my body... I hold on to him... I hold in the pain, trying to stop it all... but as the pain stopped the feeling of chill enveloped me... It felt like my body is freezing... I couldn't help but trembles... everything is so cold... Even his hold is cold... I... I can't hold on...

Natsu's POV

"What the heck is happening to her Jane ?" I ask worried for Lucy.. I somehow never felt this kind of worry... "It is starting to unleash... Her power is starting to emerge from their deep slumber," she answered me as she was looking at Lucy who was in my hand. Her body was burning up until a few second ago.. "But why does she looks like the power is hurting her ?" I ask hugging her body even more... She's trembling... Her body felt cold like ice... I want to warm her.. But it's no use... This is the first time I'm feeling as useless as this... "It is not hurting her... It is her who's rejecting the power... She didn't want to accept the power... That it went berserk inside her..." She said to me.. 'Lucy... I wish I could help you...' "Lucy... Accept your power.. Accept yourself... Let yourself break free," I whispered to her ears. I then felt my clothes went wet.. I then realized she was crying... "It's fine Lucy... I'm here... You're not alone," I whispered to her ear once more.

Her tears rolled down, but here I am, couldn't do anything... I'm useless...

* * *

that's all for now I guess... I'll try to update more 'kay ^.~

tell me what you think Kay guys ?


	4. Chapter 4

I'm back guys ^^ anyone miss me ? well anyway let's get back to the story

* * *

Lucy's POV

It hurts... It hurts... My body feel numb... My body... It's burning... I-I'm scared... Mom... Dad... What should I do?

Normal POV

"Natsu, let me have a look at her," Grandine said asking Natsu to leave Lucy in her hand. "Could you really help her Grandine ?" he asks her while he was holding Lucy tightly in his arms. He felt useless and worried of her. "I will help her Natsu, so please, trust me," She says taking Lucy from Natsu's hand. "O thy heaven, release the seal of the power within and heal the broken soul, let thy heart found it's way to accept and acknowledge everything, Healing Seal," she chants while holding a golden ring. she then slipped it on Lucy's middle finger. Lucy's temperature started to get back to her normal temperature. Her breathing started to get back to it's rhythm and her face had become calmer. "You really like to push things to it's edge don't you Jane?" Grandine whispered to Jane's ear as she walked pass her. "Well it's just my style," she replied as she disappears into the darkness. "Lucy, Lucy, wake up" Natsu said trying to wake her up. "Just let her rest for a bit Natsu, she'll recover soon," Grandine said while holding his shoulder. "What is happening to Lucy ? This time and that time ?" Natsu asked Grandine, his back facing Grandine. "That time ? Has this happened before ?" Grandine asked Natsu. "Yes, in one of her battle... She had once... Her battle with Minerva in the Grand Magic Games... Her body was chilly cold but that time she fainted," he answered still holding unto Lucy. "Ah, sorry that I avoided your question. What happened earlier is because of her unleashed magic. Her ultimate magic is sealed. She has the most basic of magic, she could master any magic related to this magic. But, it had it's own toll on her body. The more kind of magic she uses, the more dangerous the toll is. Which is why we have to take her so that those toll could be relieved even though she masters many kind of magic,"Grandine answered in a sad tone. "Why does Lucy have that magic ?" Natsu asked her. "She is the only pure descendant of the Lumiere family, the first family who has developed magic," she answered with a kind tone. "Natsu, why don't you take her to her bedroom first ? You can't probably expect her to sleep on the floor with you holding her without anything happening," Grandine continued with a sincere smile and tone. "Okay, then where are we going to talk ? What about Wendy ?" he asked while standing up with Lucy within his hand. "Well she's asleep right now so it's fine. Meet me at the Sky Garden okay ? Do you know where it is ?" she asked. "How da heck should I know ? I've just arrived here y'know" he answered in his usual casual tone. "Then I'll wait for you here, bring her in first," she sighed in defeat. "Got it," he answered as he disappeared into the dark hall heading to Lucy's room.

"Grandine, is it fine to tell him about who Lucy really is ?" a figure appeared from the shadow. "I think it's fine Acno, since there's nothing more that could stop the prophecy," she answered with a sad voice. "But is it true that she shall be the last generation ?" he asks.. "The prophecy is never wrong Acno, you know it and you understands that the most," she answered with a fairly sad and painful smile. "But what IF they could go around the prophecy ?" he asked in curiosity. "It is impossible," she answered as she shook her head. "Is it ? Haven't Layla and Lucile broke their prophecy ?" the figure who is actually Acnologia answered. "What was their prophecy?" Grandine asked. " for Lucile it's Thy age shall die, leaving without a drop of blood, on the 205 full moon, thy body shall be sucked by the earth. Yet she is still able to live until she reached her 500th full moon. And Layla, she should've died when she gave birth.. The prophecy is Thy fate shall end when offspring comes, shall thy be one with the earth, thy fate shall decide," he said as he walked towards Grandine. "I myself shall help them to change their fate," Acno added his speech he then went back into the shadow and disappeared. "Hey Grandine, what do you want to talk about ?" Natsu came running like how he usually was.

"Ah, it was," before she could finish her word, she remembered what Acnologia said,"would you still accept Lucy once you know the truth ?" Grandine asked Natsu with a painful expression. "Of course I will, she's my best friend after all," Natsu answered cheerfully. "Natsu... have you heard of the ONE magic ?" Grandine asked. "Isn't that what Hades is searching desperately for ?" Natsu asked back,"it is true. Natsu, if I told you that SHE is the container of that magic, what will you do ?" Grandine asked, looking down without she herself knowing why. "What do you mean ? Isn't the ONE magic a kind of dark magic ?" Natsu asked again still not understanding what Grandine meant by that. "The ONE magic, the origin of all magic is within her... Half of her magic, no... Three quarter of her magic is currently engulfed by darkness... She fought and she have many regrets, lots of it... If this continues, she'll become someone like Zeref... No, she could bring destruction to this world," Grandine said trying to shake her own fear away. "W-wha," Natsu couldn't accept the fact just yet, but then Happy appeared after assuring that Lucy is asleep. "Natsu, are you alright ?" he asked seeing Natsu's shocked and pale face. "A-ah, I'm fine Happy, Grandine, please let me think for a few days," Natsu said, his voice could only be heard with super sensitive hearing. Grandine could only nod. "Happy let's go back to Igneel's place," he said to Happy using his typical signature grin trying to reassure Happy. "Aye sir," he shout and then he flew carrying Natsu.

"I hope I did the correct thing Layla-sama," Grandine said, her tears leaking out. "Layla-sama, Lucile sama, please... Protect Lucy-sama," she whispered to the wind as she sob silently in that room. She herself knew what will happen IF the container of the ONE MAGIC becomes a dark mage. There's no turning back for it... Grandine's parents died in a war with a holder. It was easier since at that time there were 3 holder, but now, there's only one holder, what is going to happen if she turned into a dark mage. For this generation, there are 2 prophecy. The first one

when thy 3rd generation slayers appear,  
the second would have to withdraw letting thy first and third to work together,  
thy whole fate of the first, second and third lies within the hand of thy main branch of the family of heart,  
born with the power of thy dragon,  
thy life of the chosen shall not be an easy one,  
the magic toll shall cast thee away to the land of lava,  
shall thy stand up or stay down in thy land before the darkness appear shall decide the fate of the entire universe

The second one :

When thy world went black  
destruction shall came  
the crimson tears shed of buried power  
revealed before thy throne of thy queen  
thy beautiful feather as a pendant  
that unlocks everything  
each cries beg for mercy  
but none shall come to save them  
thy life of thy ONE magic  
HEART

"If what both prophecy said is true, Lucy will never get any happiness... Will she be able to live happily ?" Grandine said while she faces the moon outside. "I am sure she will Grandine," a voice said from behind Grandine. "Layla-sama, is it really fine to cover your maiden name ?" she ask facing the moon. "I have to cover it no matter how it would be... Fairy Tail must not know of Lucy's supposed maiden name," the voice, who is supposed to be Layla's voice answered. "I guess so. Layla-sama, did I take the correct path ? Destroying what I saw in my dream.. Changing what's happening..." Grandine asked her former queen. "You took the correct path Grandine... You don't need to be scared... And please... Ask Yuki to help Lucy control her blooded ice magic, it's toll is way greater than the death curse of Ankhseram itself," the voice said again. "I will told her your message Layla-sama," Grandine answered. "Grandine, when it is time for the last war, please, give this stick to Lucy," the voice said. Grandine then turned to where the sound source is and saw a stick almost as high as herself with a crescent moon accessory. "Is it already time to pass that stick Layla-sama?" she smile softly to herself as she took the stick and store it within her magical storage. "I shall do it as how you command me Layla-sama," Grandine said as she went outside and she flew to where her nest was.

Natsu's POV

"Natsu, why are you here ?" I heard Igneel asked me. "I'm fine Igneel, it's just i can't accept all the information I've received yet," I answered him while looking at the cloudy night sky. Wow, I didn't realize the day had turned dark. "What information are those ?" I heard him ask again. "It's about Lucy," I answered looking down. Haha, yeah currently I am like a loser who's scared of his own best friend. "So, you've known the truth then..." Igneel said sitting beside me. "Yeah, how come she has a very hard life ?" I said wondering to the stars. "Well, do you know, the first to discover the one magic is actually the dragons Natsu," he answered me. "I didn't know that," I answered looking at him. "Before, dragons, humans, gods and many other species lives side by side with each other. That dragon name is Vermilion," Igneel said to me while looking at the stars. "Why does that dragon had Mavis's last name ?" I asked him. "Who knows, why don't you try to unveil it then ?" he teased me as he giggled looking at the night sky. "Aww, Igneel, could you stop teasing me ?" I pouted. "Well that matter isn't supposed to be talked about.. So you'll have to research about it yourself," he answered me. "So what does it connects with Lucy being the container ?" I asked him. "Lucy's predecessor is the one who had to seal the one magic within them, it had been passed down through each generation, each child birth it would be passed down. Lucy's predecessor were always born as a female except one, Zeref," I saw his eyes turned dark at the mention of his name. "Natsu, I'll ask you to save Lucy, only you have the power to do so," he answered me with a sad smile. "That is all I can say, I'll be going back to sleep now," he said as he stood and went back to the cave. "Good night Igneel," I said as I went to look at the sky once more. "I will save Lucy from her darkest emotion..." I said to myself,"but, how can i do so ?" I ask to myself.

Meanwhile...  
Yuki's POV

As her first trainer, I have to let her drink a scale of mine.. I knew that it would hurt me, because I have to pluck out my scale, burn it, make it to tiny pieces and let her drink it before she woke up. The world of dragon slayers are kind of a sadist right ? I knew the law and I could never break it, especially if it's the royal family. I was walking to the royal palace right now. Where Lucy-sama is taking her rest. As I flew nearer to the castle I saw a very blinding light inside the royal palace, I flew using my highest speed as I land, a few words are written. What's happening here ? A new prophecy in the middle of a current generation ? That's unheard of!

Normal POV

The royal palace shone brightly meaning a new prophecy had been born. All the dragons who felt the resonance of the light will come and see the new prophecy. Yuki, came into the palace in her human form because it is the law of the world that only human form dragon could enter the palace. Yuki saw the glittering words of the new prophecy. It is written

Thy who has the key  
Shall save the lost princess  
Thy destiny shall be decided  
When thy took the hand of the princess  
Whether it took a good or bad  
Thy shall repair thee broken  
Heal thee sick  
And correct thee wrong  
New slayers shall be born  
Every kin shall train to protect  
What they shall protect

"What-what does this mean ? Who's prophecy is this ?" Yuki whispered to herself as the other dragon came and read the prophecy. "What is this ? Does that mean new dangers are arriving ?" a female figure with waist long silver hair, white tank top, white shorts with light blue trimmings and silver high heels. "Irona, It might be so.." a boy with messy black hair, red t-shirt with black vest on top, black jeans and black shoes with white linings answered. "Indeed Musica-san, it seems we have to train new slayers for the last war," a girl with brown hair, tight green t-shirt, light brown baggy pants and soldier shoes replied. "Jade, isn't it to quick to take on that assumption ?" Grandine asked back to Jade. "It might be so, it is better for us to take the time and ask Lucile-sama and Layla-sama first, because they are able to foretell the future," Irona answered.

"You shall do what you want, but I shall pick someone to become a slayer and train her," Jade replied as she left the palace. Those who agreed with Jade also left to find the new slayer. "Yuki, I would like you to tell Acno to train another desciple... And the name is Mirajane Strauss, tell Weisslogia and Skiadrum to take back their disciple, ask Frost to train Gray Fullbuster, Jupiter to train Laxus Dreyar and ask Venom to train Cobra. But please tell them just OBSERVE until there were order to train them," Jane said as to leave a few points. "But what about Jade ?" Yuki asked Jane. "I'll take care of her, since she's my sibling," Jane answered as she then walked to Skiadrum and Weisslogia,"guys, I'll need you two to tell Layla-sama and Lucile-sama what is happening and ask for the correct path, I'll take care of the things now," Jane said to Skiadrum and Weisslogia. "Leave it to us," Weisslogia answered while giving his charming yet idiotic grin.

* * *

Does the many prophecy disturbing ? and what do you think of the story so far ? please leave a comment! and if you think there are a few name mistakes, please tell me

Your beloved writer Grace-Chan


End file.
